


pale moonlight

by acciocappuccino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocappuccino/pseuds/acciocappuccino
Summary: “You would not believe how many days I yearned to turn my horse north and ride back to you.” He spoke, taking her hands in his to squeeze them. He kissed her fingers, held them to his lips to drink her warmth, “How many times I vowed to sit through all lessons- any lesson- so I could be home sooner.”





	pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t really fit anywhere in the botw storyline- so let’s just think of it pre-calamity but um the calamity never existed anyway?

In the dark of night the Princess crept through the castle. 

With no light bar the moon that cast through the hall windows, she kept a hand on the wall to guide her. As the stone became rough and worn, she hoped she was drawing closer to the Knight Commander’s Quarters- there had never been a need to seek her Champion this far before. 

When she came to his door, the peak of her nerves bundled to a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. She’d only seen him once that day, as her father and his party returned through the gates and he’d been sitting strong and handsome upon his steed. He’d smiled when he saw her, a reserved smile and she knew that it was all he could muster after an exhaustive journey. But the new beard that peppered his cheeks, and golden hair longer than it had been when she’d last touched it- as he’d kissed beneath her small clothes- had burned her so hot she could scarcely flourish her skirts in a curtsey to greet them.

Zelda knocked twice on the door and let herself in. Quick, so no guard patrolling the corridor would notice her entering. Link had just risen from bed to answer her knock, hair in all sorts, rubbing at his beard and wearing nothing but a night shirt. She leant back on the door, hands tucked behind herself and gave him a small smile as he realised she was already in his room.

It reminded her of the first time in the heady desert of Gerudo Town, of Urbosa’s laugh, of the constant questions- voe and vai- as though the Gerudo believed she was a prophet of the Hylian man. But she’d scarcely known anything. In fact, she'd known more of Zoran biology than she did her own. She’d been more clueless than the oblivious Gerudo themselves. 

That night she’d snuck a skin of wine to her chambers. Determined to know something of men, half of it was gone by the time she’d been brave enough to call him in. He'd stood confused before her, dressed as a vai. His blue eyes darkened to the deepest navy's of his veil when she'd blurted her proposal..

“Just practise- research if you will-“

“Practise.” He’d agreed, before all too willingly he’d kissed her.

It hadn’t been just practise for a long time.

He gave a sigh that fell between a laugh and a sob before letting his hands drop to his side, arms ready and open for her. She nigh on launched at him, curling herself around him with no intent to ever let go. Her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and his hands holding her thighs as he gave another one of those heartbreaking laughs- deep and husky. “I’ve missed you- I’ve missed you so much.” She managed, burying her face into his warm neck as he pressed her close. She felt his nose trail her neck before a light kiss was placed on her shoulder, “Gods, but I have missed you more.”

Leaning back in his hold she placed her fingers on either side of his face before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Link’s hand was on the back of her head to hold her to his mouth, fingers curling in her hair. With a gentle brush of his tongue, he brought a small hum from her that had her sliding her hands down his neck, down his shirt. He managed to shuffle back a few paces and he sat down on his bed, slipping a hand beneath her nightgown to rest it upon her arse. She made a soft sigh, and he managed a smile before dropping to the feather mattress as she sat back on his waist.

He gazed up at her, golden hair falling from it’s braid, cheeks and lips alight with a rose flush from his mouth. She looked like a Goddess from the stories his mother read him as a child. “You would not believe how many days I yearned to turn my horse north and ride back to you.” He spoke, taking her hands in his to squeeze them. He kissed her fingers, held them to his lips to drink her warmth, “How many times I vowed to sit through all lessons- any lesson- so I could be home sooner.”

Zelda, despite herself, smiled- her cheeks flushed as she touched her hand to his jaw, it began to quiver. “I’m so sorry, Link…” 

His eyes brimmed with tears that he quickly wiped away and he cleared his throat as if to put on a brave face for her. He needn’t do so. Not after the death of his very own father. Instead of talking he cupped her cheek and pulled her down to him, he kissed her until her breath was ragged and she could naught but gasp for air as she rested her forehead on his. He trailed a hand through her hair, strands catching on the new scars that lined his palm and murmured, “What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Zelda?”

She was at a loss for words, so unlike her, but Link did not even know what he would have wanted her to say. How does one provide any comfort for the loss of a parent, and in turn, the loss of any sense of freedom? His father had been one of the most skilled knights in a century, the youngest squire to have ever risen to the rank of Knight Commander in Hyrule’s history. In one foul swoop his father had been taken out by a rogue Lynel on the battlefield and within moments and Link had broken his father’s record- the royal brigade and King Rhoam had deemed him the new Knight Commander with the blood of his father still wet on his hands.

“I- I don’t know- I’m sorry-“ She began, sitting back so she could look at him. Tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her rosed cheeks, “I’ll always be here for you- I promise- I’m sorry-“

She kept saying it like a prayer until he leant up to kiss her. She fought him for a few moments, determined to comfort, but nothing could have made him feel better than to just feel her. He knew he won when her fingers curled into his shirt so tight he could scarcely breath. His hand slipped below her nightgown again, shifting the linen over her hips, she gave a shiver. She rested against him, cheek to cheek, sighed loud when his fingers traced the lines of her small clothes. He drew his knee between her legs, only to pull her closer, but she moaned and murmured a slow, “Oh Goddess...” 

With coercion from his hands she laid on the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he settled above her. This, they had spent many a night doing. Though unspoken between them, they knew it was not right for Link to take her as though she was his wife but when he dragged his hips against her, long and slow, she knew it was the closest thing to sharing a bed together. 

“Link- are you sure-“ Her voice was half a moan, cheeks were bright pink and eyes darkened with lust. 

He couldn’t have wanted anything more than to make her feel good, to allow himself to feel good. To find a moment where he did not have to think of his father, or his new station. He sighed as she touched a hand to his hair, brushing it from his eyes, “Please, Zelda- just- I just-“

“Okay,” She kissed him slow and pulled him closer, “Okay.”

She closed her eyes, as he rocked against her once more. He gathered her closer, dropping a kiss to her cheek and then to her lips. When he shifted his hips and moved again she made a soft noise, fingers gripping his hair, “There…” She breathed. He did it again and watched as her cheeks flushed in a pink bloom. 

“I warmed my nights dreaming of you like this.” He murmured in her ear, leaving a kiss there.

“Oh.” She gave a quiet moan, arching her back from the featherbed, locking her legs tighter around him, “I also dreamt of you.”

He hummed, kissing her neck, slowly unlacing the ties of her night gown where he kissed her breasts. His body was warm, boiling from her touch. He wanted to be inside of her, to kiss her, to touch her, to have his hands on her always. “My sweet Princess…” He dragged his hips again, agonisingly slow to which a long moan fell from her lips. “What did you dream of me?”

She shivered as he drew a nipple to his mouth, her teeth sunk into her lip as she tried to quieten a loud sigh. “You- You-“ His hips dragged again, hitting her exactly where she needed it, “You kissed me- under- small clothes.” The warmth was pooling in her stomach, and her breath seemed non existent while she tried to give him a coherent sentence, “You-“ She pressed her mouth to his ear, “Were inside me.”

Link groaned, his chest growled and he shuddered against her. Had she not been in the throws of imminent pleasure she would have balked and flushed of embarrassment at her confession. She would have been scandalised to feel the hardness of him against where she was most sensitive. She would have never admitted that she wanted him in the place she’d been told was only for the man she was to marry. In a quick instant she pushed him to his back and straddled him, hands bunched in his shirt. He was softening when his fingers took over the work. He sat up, bundled her in his arms and kissed her cheeks and her eyes and her lips before finally drawing pleasure from her. 

Zelda’s breath was a steady beat against his cheek. Her fingers carding through his hair. She gave a sigh and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “I love you.

His chest rocked with a sigh and he held her as close as he could, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He did not feel much better. He didn't think he would for a very long time. Come the morn he would have to face his men as their new leader- he would draw his strength from Zelda.

“I love you too-“ She could feel tears dampening her skin, it made her heart clench, “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
